Electrical connectors of the type having a C-shaped body member having conductor receiving channels and a complimentary wedge member with concave sidewalls are well known. These connectors are utilized by placing a length of conductor in each conductor receiving channel and driving the complimentary wedge member within the C-shaped body to mechanically and electrically engage and retain the conductors. Typically, both the wedge and C-shaped member are made of electrically conductive materials such as aluminum alloy, and are used in power utility applications. Often, the connections are made and remain in an outdoor environment both above and under ground. As such, these connectors are subject to external elements such as sunlight, rain and extreme temperatures. Because of these extreme conditions, it would be desirable to protect these electrical connectors from degradation due to corrosive environments.
Because these connections are typically used in power utility applications, the wedge and C-shaped member are subject to high current loads. These high current loads dramatically increase the temperature of the connector and accelerate electrical contact degradation due to increased rates of oxidation, corrosion and inhibitor breakdown. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a built-in mechanism to radiate heat under high current loads thereby decreasing the temperature of the connector and reducing the side-effects caused by extreme temperatures.
A common method for reducing high temperatures occurring at electrical connections is by providing a heat sink which is mounted to the electrical connector. The heat sink is typically made from a material which is thermally conductive but electrically non-conductive and functions to provide a path for thermal transfer from the electrical connector to the heat sink. As a result, the heat is transferred away from the electrical connector through the heat sink material and dissipated across the surface of the heat sink. Examples of heat sinks used with electrical connectors can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,263,874 and 5,353,191.
One problem with the use of a heat sink is that they are separate and additional parts which add weight and complexity to the connector. Furthermore, since heat sinks rely on increased surface area to dissipate heat, they are generally large in size and thus require significant amounts of thermally conductive material which adds to the cost of the connection.
Anodized aluminum and its alloys, among others, has been identified as an effective material for use in heat sink applications. Anodic coatings, such as those used with anodized aluminum, increase the heat transfer efficiency of a heat sink by altering the surface thermo-optical properties of the underlying material. By optimizing the heat transfer efficiency of the particular material used in a heat sink, one is able to minimize the size and weight of the heat sink.